Ooooh Witchey!
by firewi-otch
Summary: A crossover with Supernatural the series, The Winchester Brothers head to Ipswich to investigate a string of disappearances that began with Chase Collins. Who will the finger be pointed at and will differences be able to be put aside when it counts?
1. M&M's

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Covenant nor do I own Supernatural, but I wish I did.

**Authors Notes:** This first chapter is just the Winchester brothers deciding on their location with a little of the pranky fun reminiscent of the Episode 'Hell House'. Its short and sweet..but for a reason. My next chapter will be longer and feature the covenant boys. Please Review..it would be greatly appreciated.

**Oooh Witchey!**

**Chapter 1**

Shrouded in night, the exterior of the black impala was Como flashed amongst its vast backdrop. The only sign that it was even there was the bright glow of its headlights and the rumbling of the engine that seemed to sound like thunder on a rainy night. The driver sat perched, awake and alert his gaze drifting between his sleeping passenger and the road ahead. They had been on the road for hours and the silence was slowly starting to eat away at Dean Winchester, the absence of his usual mix tapes playing causing his hands to lightly drum against the leather of the steering wheel.

His face changed from irritated to bored, till eventually a mischievous smirk curled along his lips and his eyes briefly flicked back to his brother. The younger boy had fallen asleep, his head hanging off the back of the seat as though it would drop off any minute and his laptop open and perched on his knees. But what Dean found particularly amusing was the fact that Sam's mouth was hanging open as though he was attempting to catch flies. Why did he make it so easy?

Slyly removing his free hand from the wheel, he dipped it into a bag of M&M's that sat near his feet. His smirk grew slightly wider as he fought the urge to laugh, and threw the loud crinkly bag dirty looks when it dared make a noise. Satisfied he had a fair amount of the small sweets grasped in his hands, the elder brother then brought his hand back up and aimed a blue one for the goal. Or in this case his brother's mouth.

The first one bounced off the younger boy's nose which made Dean laugh lightly and swerve the car ever so slightly to the left before he eventually corrected his steering. Aiming a second one, he gave a silent yell of victory as it landed in Sam's mouth and succeeded in causing him to make a strange gurgling noise. The same ensued with every sweet that was tossed and landed on its target, till the now eldest Winchester was convinced he wouldn't be able to fit anymore in.

Rubbing the remaining food colouring on his jeans, he then extended his hand towards the cassette player. His fingertips danced daringly on the bottom of the tape before he forced his wrist to bend and push the thing in. Almost instantly Meat Loafs 'Bat out of Hell' boomed loudly in the car and a startled Sam sat up, spewing a mouthful of sweets at the windshield as he tried to ask what was going on.

Only it exited as 'whasfgh.gogg omf?'' to which Dean couldn't help but sling his head back and laugh a riot.

Sam looked a state, in the effort to try and speak the colourings from the M&M'S had come off and ran down his chin making him look like a five year old that had gotten into the Ben and Jerry's while his mother was doing the hoovering. Once he had either successfully removed the sweets or eaten them, he turned to Dean with an angered frown. ''Dean your such a jerk!...and what happened to the truce?'' he asked as he had thought that the prank fest had momentarily been put aside.

''Sorry Sammy!...couldn't resist, besides we haven't got a destination yet..I'm driving Blind'' The eldest said with a smile as he playfully swerved the car on the empty road again.

''I'm gonna get you back..you know that right?'' Sam said with the same frown as he clicked off his screensaver and went back to his research.

''Counting on it..'' Dean said before he tried to catch a look at the laptop screen. ''So what we got?..''

''Well theres a guy in California that supposedly spontaneously combusted, a woman who believes she can walk through walls……but that seems..''

''More like this is weird..instead of twilight zone, yeah skip that stuff'' Dean demanded as neither of them wanted to deal with people spontaneously combusting right now.

''In that case, theres reports of people going missing in a place called Ipswich, Massachusetts …reports say that theres been four in the space of a week..and they're expecting more. No-ones seen anything and they haven't managed to grab a description.'' Sam said as he scrolled down. ''First disappearance was a..Chase Collins..new to the town''

''Any last whereabouts?''

''Apparently he'd been at 'the old Putnam Barn with a couple of friends when the place went up in flames….they weren't able to locate a body'' Sam said with a shrug. ''Sound like our Ally?''

''Sure does..just why does it always have to be fire?..'' the eldest responded as a shiver ran down his spine before the conversation died and the music filled the Car. They weren't far off and Dean had a hinkering they could reach there by morning.


	2. Famous last words

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own the Covenant, or supernatural : (

**Authors Notes: **Hey guys!..thanks for the reviews, they meant alot. I havent been writing extended stories like this for very long and I like any guidance I can get. Also I hope I'm portraying your favourite characters the way they aught to be. This chapter is split up into 4 little segments though they belong in pairs..hopefully you'll follow everything ok. The next chapter will feature some interaction between both sets of characters..so yay: )

**Ooooh Witchey!**

**Chapter 2**

Pulling to a stop by the side walk of the colonial looking town, Dean studied it with a raised brow. His right hand absent mindedly cut the radio before he proceeded to pull out the car keys, the jangling of which caused Sam to wake up for the second time this trip. The elder brother watched in amusement as Sam went to check his mouth for an invasive objects that would make him look like a jackass, giving Dean an extra point.

''Well…when we're finished with the spooky stuff we can always check out the gift shop'' Dean mocked as he hadn't seen anywhere like this for quite some time. The only thing that was missing was the old historical clothing and the odd angered villager waving a sizable pitchfork.

''We're here?...'' Sam asked with a yawn.

''No I just stopped here because the place looked quaint……'' Dean responded, his brow arching in a 'are you serious?' fashion. ''Of course we're here, Captain Obvious''

Pushing the car door open, Dean stepped out onto the path where his arms rose to stretch and rub out the kinks from the journey. ''I'm gonna go see if I can grab some coffee, maybe ask a few questions…you think you can handle pulling up some history on this place?''

Nodding, Sam slammed the lid of his laptop and shoved it in his messenger bag before joining his brother outside of the car. ''Actually I was looking at it last night, after you so rudely woke me..'' the younger brother said briefly narrowing his eyes as he circled the car and fell into step with his brother. ''History has it that a number of families re-located here to avoid persecution….''

''Persecution?'' Deans face briefly lighting with intrigue.

''Witch trials…it seemed five families didn't like the way things were going down and settled here. I think there's still descendents…'' Sam finished with as he tilted his head up to his brother who to his dismay was still slightly taller than him, despite the growth spurt he had when he was sixteen.

''So what we're dealin' with is a butt load of history and maybe a little hocus-pocus?...I just love these jobs…'' Dean said sarcastically as he turned a corner and entered a coffee shop, Sam in tow.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

''_So what we're dealin' with is a butt load of history and maybe a little hocus-pocus?...I just love these jobs…''_

Sarah had been just about to open her mouth, in response to one of Kate's oh so naughty comments when those words of a passer by caught her attention. Her blue eyes drifted to see two young men enter the coffee shop, one clearly older than the other. They were both attractive in a sense but she hadn't realised she'd been gorping until Kate waved a dark palm in front of her face.

''Straying from Caleb already are we?'' Kate said with a grin, Sarah allowing her brow to furrow in response.

''No no..its just…did you hear what they said?'' The petite blonde inquired as she wasn't sure whether or not to bring this up when she met up with her boyfriend later.

''No I was too busy staring at Mr tall, blonde and leather clad…he was cute'' Kate said referring to Dean as she watched the very fine boy go up and order a couple tall coffees.

''Now whose straying?'' Sarah asked with a smug look of her own before she reached out and grabbed Kate's hand and dragged her with her. ''Come on..we better get back anyway..'' Throwing the two newcomers one last glance through the shop window she turned and headed for her car.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**7 hours later **

The sun had been set just under an hour and Dean found himself rummaging through the interior of the car for a flashlight he'd succeeded to lose on there last job when they had, had to take refuge in the classic car. He had dropped it down the back of his seat in an effort to not yell like a girl when something that severely needed putting down pressed itself up against the glass. He was still trying to get the smudges off.

''Sam!..Sammy!'' Dean yelled as he dove over his seat and into the back. ''You seen my flashlight?''

Coming back to the car, Sam bowed to look through the passenger side window. ''No not since you screamed like a girl and tossed it back there somewhere..''

''Hey! For the record I did not scream…it was merely a manly yell of shock'' The older brother said with a scowl, before his eyes fell on the handle of the very object he was looking for. ''Aha!..you got the EMF?''

''Yeah..come on, Its freezing, I wanna get this over with'' Sam said impatiently as he turned his own flashlight on and directed it towards the dark patch of ground that had once been 'The Putnam Barn'.

With the shutting and locking of a car door, Dean blinked his own flashlight on, directing it in the same direction of his brothers beam. ''So this is the place of the first disappearance? '' he asked as he started to walk towards the site, his feet crunching of the woodland floor.

''Actually it's the site for all of the disappearances……the last 3 went missing while either walking their dogs or out running..'' Sam mumbled back as he turned on the EMF. Almost immediately the thing squawked to life, the red lights reaching the end while the metre stick went crazy. ''And now I think I know why…this place is crawling with paranormal activity….Dean it's the highest reading we've gotten yet..'' The youngest Winchester commented with an expression that bore all. He was intrigued and yet worried at the same time. He hadn't felt a presence like this..not since the Demon.

''Cool your boots..if this place is as full of history as your say, theres bound to be a lot of lay around spirits right?'' He asked as he really didn't want to think they were up against something of that magnitude, he couldn't do it..not again.

''Maybe..I dunno..'' Sam responded before he brushed it aside and continued forwards. There wasn't much left of the old barn as it looked as though most of it had gone to the ground, with a few Pillars that still stood, charred and black.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Entering the dimly lit doorway of Nicky's, Caleb smiled as he spotted his friends at a table towards the back. Tyler sat looking shy as usual, Reid already looked up to no good and Pogue had his arms draped over Kate while trying to tease her into giving him a kiss.

''Hey….'' The elder's deep voice sounded as he stopped by an empty seat and proceeded to remove his jacket. ''Sorry I was late…had to..''

''Deal with something?'' Sarah asked before her features softened. ''Its ok, just glad you're here'' was added before she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

''Hey Man…you just missed the funniest thing, Aaron got bitch slapped by a girl..'' Pogue said with an amused grin to which Reid couldn't help but laugh.

''Yeah well he had it coming''.. The Blonde said mischievously and Caleb threw him a knowing look. ''What?...not like she wasn't already thinking it''

Tyler just shook his head before grabbing his wallet and sliding the chair back. ''Come on slap head…I wanna win that fifty bucks back…money doesn't go on trees''

''No it grows on your parents…'' Reid said with a smirk as he stood up and followed the brunette to the pool table.

Sarah was never one not to smile at the two younger boys antics. They reminded her of her cousins, always up to no good and one a bad influence over the other.

''What else did I miss?'' Caleb asked as he ran a hand through his dark hair and studied the remaining members of the group.

''Sarah was gawking at some hotties'' Kate teased which forced the blonde to reach over the table and slap her friend playfully.

''were you now?'' Caleb teased further, knowing that his girlfriend wasn't one to stray. They were very much in love and hoped that was how things were going to stay.

''No!..I was just watching them because they said something that caught my attention'' Sarah defended, her eyes giving Kate a joking death glare. ''They sounded like they were on a job..mentioned the history of the town and said something about hocus pocus..just got me worried is all''

''There's loonies go around here with metal detectors and fake charms all the time, thinking they're gonna get to see something..relax'' Pogue said as he hugged his girlfriend slightly tighter. He was glad she knew now as hiding things from her had been too hard to handle.

''Pogues right…it was probably nothing…'' Caleb promised her as he tucked a stray strand of Sarah's pure blonde hair behind her ear. Little did he know they were going to be his famous last words.


	3. Seeing and preventing

**Disclaimer: **Yup still don't own the Covenant or Supernatural..get more and more depressed when I type this you know lol.

**Authors Notes: **Ok so, I really wasn't sure where to take this chapter, I think I wrote it three times..with three different scenarios. One involved Dean as a substitute teacher..the other the brothers as cops but non of them seemed to fit. If you feel like a random chuckle sometime though just leave me a message and I'll send you the alternates. Thinking of doing a fake 'Gag reel' at the end anyway. Anyway I'm still not sure about this..let me know what you think and please keep the reviews coming..they mean soo much.

**Ooooh Witchey! **

**Chapter 3**

The floor crunched under their feet as the night gave way to the absence of warmth and an icy layer began to work its way across the grass and earth on the outskirts of the town. The barn site though dreary and dead to the eye had summoned a second set of visitors, four to be exact and only one of them looked to have a reason for being there. His tanned features were etched in a determination seen many of times on the perfect canvas that was his face, while his brown eyes burnt over into the black that seemed to give him a hollow presence.

''I thought you said last night it was probably nothing…'' Pogue reminded his friend as he watched him search for something that clearly wasn't there. Chase was gone, and while the recent disappearances worried him it wasn't anything to do with the pathetic excuse of a fifth bloodline.

''Yeah man..its like two in the morning and I'm freezing my ass off..'' Reid commented as he wrapped his arms around himself, his fingerless gloved hands rubbing his upper arms heavily in an effort to beat back the cold.

''I just want to make sure…'' Caleb responded huskily before he cleared his throat and turned to face Reid.

''Make sure of what?..Chase is gone…..'' The blonde said, fighting back the urge to let his teeth chatter. Man he was going to be suffering tomorrow. With a forced effort he managed to tear his arms away from himself and spin around on his heel to head back to Tyler's Hummer. He wasn't going to stick around a damp patch of wood while his 'friend' poked around for ghosts.

''Reid come on….'' Caleb pleaded with little effort, as he knew it probably wouldn't make a difference. Once the blonde decided he didn't want to do anything, his mind was set. The boy was more stubborn than a mule.

''No!...you do whatever you need to do to tuck yourself up all safe at night..me I'm fine and ready to let things go. Do us all fucking favour and do the same. I'm out'' And with that Reid flipped the elder off and resumed his walk back to the car. He was sure Caleb was about to say something else, the guy always had something else to say…but it never came. With a frown he turned back around and saw his two friends displaying the same confused expression.

''Um….Caleb?'' he asked as the older boy just seemed to be staring at something in the small clearing of trees. Only whatever it was, it couldn't be seen by himself, Tyler or Pogue.

''Whats he doing?..'' Tyler asked with a raised brow, tilting his head to look at Reid

''I dunno…usually he has some sort of random lecture to give me..but he just seems to be standing there'' Stepping forward, the blonde circled their leader where he waved a hand in front of the boys face. ''Hello..earth to golden boy, you still with us?'' but as though his friends ears were scotch guarded the words just drifted into the wind, ignored. Reid allowed a shiver to run down his spine as it was like Caleb was just looking straight through him, like he was transparent.

Peering over his shoulder, Reid's confused frown deepened in an expression of mild worry. Sure he wasn't one to usually care but something was seriously wrong here. As he allowed the possibilities to mill around his head, he was interrupted as he was shoved out of the way. His friends palm briefly grasping at his black sweater until there was room for him to move before he let go leaving Reid to turn to Pogue for guidance.

''What's his deal?'' was asked to which Pogue just shrugged, and gestured for Reid to stay out of the way. This wasn't a simple case of Reid pissing Caleb off, something had a hold of their fearless leader and it was directing him in the direction of that clearing.

''Just follow him..'' Pogue whispered, greeting his friends confusion with a shrug before he fell in line behind Caleb. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea, god only knew he wasn't good at being the leader but maybe it'd help them solve part of the problem.

''I think he's lost it…'' Tyler commented, surprising both the others as it was something that Reid would usually say, not the youngest of the group. ''What?..I'm only saying…..''

''Well don't……'' Pogue said in a stern tone. He didn't want to think, that their oldest and wisest was cracking and this was the first sign.

In amongst their hushed words however, they hadn't realised the disappearance of their friend. Caleb was no-where to be seen, seeming to of simply melted into their surroundings as every way they turned they were met with more trees and misty woodland. They had only taken their eyes off him for a second and now he was gone. ''Shit…'' falling from Pogue's lips, before he pointed in two separate directions as though gesturing to the other two to split up and look. It was like things had gone from stupid to serious in a matter of moments which made their second in command wish he'd never picked up his cell phone.

His cell phone… He still had it on him and Caleb hopefully did too. Reaching into the pocket of his leather jacket Pogue brought it out and was about to open up his phonebook when an overwhelming yell of pain echoed amongst the trees………..

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam woke with a start, the bed sheets of yet another motel tangled around him in the tossing and turning he had been doing during the night. He had, had another vision but it was somewhat different to the others. It hadn't been the usual array of images that flashed and gave him a brief glimpse, it had been a full walk through as though he had been there and watched everything. From the small tiff, to the cry of pain at the end it had been crystal clear.

Coughing and trying his best to regulate his breathing again, he sat up to see Dean staring at him with the usual concerned expression while he polished one the many guns that lived in the Impala.

''you alright?...'' Dean asked as he placed down the gun and got to his feet. The older brother was already dressed and by the looks of the light dimming outside it was either very early in the morning or late in the evening sometime.

''Yeah I'm fine..just had another..''

''Doohicky…yeah I guessed, you were trying to warn some guy named Caleb. Kept yelling his name out….was getting worried'' Dean said as he hated seeing his brother having to watch something he couldn't prevent. Well 99 of the time.

''What?..oh right, yeah….'' Sam said as he tried to pull himself together and remember fully what he had just seen. ''I think he's going to be next Dean…there's a group of kids heading to the woods tonight and one of them is going to die..'' he added, his tone switching from sleepy to serious in a matter of seconds.

''What?...'' Dean asked as it still sent his skin crawling, knowing that his brother knew something like that.

''I dunno…I just know someone's going to die tonight and that place has something to do with it.'' Kicking back his sheets Sam got up and grabbed his shirt and jeans, taking no breaks in pulling both the items of clothing on.

''Any inclination as to when?..Because I gotta say Sammy, I like being prepared'' Dean asked as he watched his little brother trail around the room

''I think I heard one of the kids mention it was two o'clock..he was whining because it was cold'' Sam stopped to say with a shrug.

''Ok…so be on time and bring a jacket..got it''

………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Putnam Barn: 2:00 am**

''you head in from the right..I'll take the left and we'll meet somewhere back in the middle'' Dean said as he turned his flashlight on and pointed it towards the darkened woods. ''Theres no such things as monsters…'' Being whispered in an effort to make Sammy smile, before he trudged off in his own chosen direction.

Sam briefly allowed the corner of his mouth to lift up in a smile as he watched his brother walk off, leaving him standing there with a gun loaded with rock salt and a makeshift EMF. If things went according to plan, they would be able to stop tonight from happening and he wouldn't have to hear that yell. It had haunted him all afternoon and now that it was closing in on two o'clock, he was getting a little tense.

Putting one foot in front of the other, Sam started towards the site of the Putnam barn. His gaze drifting from the EMF to his path up ahead, which looked twisted and morbid as the trees sat bare in their winter state. The wind whipped passed his ears in a flurry causing twigs to rattle and scrape against one another, in a subtle warning that they shouldn't be here. He hated this place, and had done the other night as it didn't need the EMF to give off bad vibes. It was like a scene right out of a Grimm fairytale and everyone knew trouble always lay there.

Tripping over a stump, the younger Winchester brother luckily caught his balance before he hit the ground but where one unlucky circumstance came, another followed. He rose his gaze just in time to see the light of his flashlight die and leave him in darkness. ''Aww crap..'' being exclaimed as he would have to resort to feeling his way through. Shoving the useless piece of equipment into his jacket pocket he continued forward, frowning as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

''Dean?..that you?'' he asked to which whoever it was stopped and what he only assumed looked right at him.

''No..whose that?' The other voice responded and seeming very familiar to Sam. It was one of the boys from his vision.

''Erm, My Names Sam Winchester..just looking for my brother..you haven't seen him about have you?'' He asked as he stepped forwards until he could see the outline of the boy and partially his facial features.

''No..sorry. Looking for someone too..and having little luck'' Tyler responded as he studied the stranger with wary eyes, before his gaze flickered to the gadget he had grasped in his hand. The thing looked like a cross between a cassette player and a radio with lights stolen from a toy robot.

''Wait, are you looking for Caleb?..thats his name right?'' Sam asked to which the boy seemed to take a startled step back.

''Yeah..but…how did you know that?'' Tyler asked, suddenly very suspicious about things. Who was this guy and how did he know his friend had gone missing? It had only happened like two seconds ago.

''Trust me..you wouldn't believe me if I told you..'' Sam said as he passed Tyler and tried to see through the dark. ''All I know is that he's in trouble right about now..and we gotta find him before something else does..he..'' his words were then cut off by the squawking of the EMF. It was now directed loosely at Tyler and going crazy. ''What the?...'' being whispered.

Tyler wasn't sure what to do, his blue eyes going wide at the small gadget that didn't seem to like him very much anymore. It was like a mini lie detector and it knew for certain that he was hiding something. ''wouldn't believe me either….'' Was all he could mumble before a loud gunshot broke any further questions.

At least it hadn't been the yell, Sam thought as he took off blindly in the direction of the shot. He coughed when scattered salt entered his lungs and the clearing where the old barn used to be was reached. Dean stood with the gun raised, breathing heavily as though something had just winded him while a confused looking teen sat at his feet. It was the Boy from his vision and as though he could relax again, Sam let out a sigh off relief.

''Who the hell are you guys? ''Tyler asked breathlessly as he came up behind Sam, watching the same scene he was. He couldn't deny he was grateful for things turning out the way they had, but part of him wasn't really sure what to think. How much did they know? And why were they here in Ipswich?

''I don't think saying, the Ghostbusters is gonna cut it..'' Sam said with a meek smile and a shrug. Stepping out into the clearing, he approached his brother who immediately lowered the gun before extending his hand to help Caleb up.

''Looks as though your dream this morning was a good call..'' Dean said to his brother as their rescuee stared at them blankly.

They always seemed to give them that blank stare, but the older Winchester had a feeling it wasn't because he was confused at what just happened. But more like miffed at the fact, he'd had to be saved in the first place. The younger teen looked as though he was able to take care of himself, and to be saved by a guy waving around a shotgun, was probably embarrassing. ''No need to say thanks..'' he added sarcastically before he opened the gun and groaned at the lack of bullets. ''Better head out before whatever it was comes back..it looked pissed..''

''I know what it is…'' Caleb said, eyeing the two new comers.

''well then…looks as though you have some spilling to do..'' Dean responded back, his jaw tense.

**To be continued………….**


	4. Friends or foes

**Disclaimer**: Alas I still do not own either of these wonderful fandoms. The guys who do are ruddy lucky. nods

**Authors notes**: I'm soooo sorry for the lack of updates lately. Had a major busy time at college, getting coursework in and whatnot. Now its just the run up to the exams yay!..or not. heh heh. Anyway I hope you guys are still with me and I sincerely hope you like this chapter. Keep up the reviews, I love 'em!. Toodles!

**Ooooh Witchey!**

**Chapter 4**

'_I know what it is…'' Caleb said, eyeing the two new comers._

''_well then…looks as though you have some spilling to do..'' Dean responded back, his jaw tense._

…………………………………………………………………………………

For a long moment, two sets of eyes stared boldly at one another. Unspoken words being transferred as they both established themselves as leader of their respective groups. It didn't matter that Dean's group only consisted of himself and his brother, he was going to stand his ground whether the teen liked it or not. The hunter eyed the dark haired boy with a raised brow as Caleb seemed to be studying him, analysing him to see if he was worthy of the info. In the end, however, it didn't matter if it came from the boy or through experience. This whole gig would be resolved as it usually was…….

Hear about spooky thing, go to designated location of spooky thing and generally kick spooky things ass. It was how Dean had come to look at things, as well as every job they went on now. It was merely the exercise of grabbing a gun and putting on that emotionless mask that allowed him to face the things he did every damn day. He barely moved and he knew without even looking that Sam was more than likely rolling his eyes at the sight.

He hadn't intended for it to turn into a staring contest, but since it had he might as well win. He was stubborn like that, a trait he only gathered had come from his father. Silence had settled in and the wind whistled as it picked up and coursed its way through the trees, brushing passed the still figures.

Sam watched with a un amused expression, rolling his hand forwards as though fast forwarding a film reel. He knew his brother could get a little weird when it came to strangers, especially ones that knew something. But this was ridiculous. Raising a hand he ran it through his moppy brown hair before he directed his gaze towards Tyler, who was holding the same bored expression.

''Does Caleb always do that?'' Sam asked the younger boy beside him.

''Just recently…he's hesitant around new people'' Tyler replied with a brief smile. ''What about your brother?...he always stare at people as though he's trying to burn through their skull?. Guys got serious focus.''

Sam's lips twitched into a smile then, a soundless laugh exiting before he loosely shook his head as though trying to dismiss something. ''He just gets suspicious…in our line of work, nothings usually what you think it is''

Tyler opened his mouth, the words of the next question he wanted to ask laying on the tip of his tongue. What was their line of work?..and what did Dean have to be suspicious about?..the two brothers were the strangers here. If anything, they should be the ones being watched. However, he was lucky to even get out one syllable as the two boys turned to watch Dean get tackled by an aggravated blonde.

Dean's knees only buckled slightly before he straightened up and turned to face the intrusion that had disturbed his battle of wills. His eyes falling on a rather lanky, yet tall teenager around the same age as the other three standing around them. How many of these kids were in this freakin wood? And why the hell had this one just decided to do a kamikaze tackle? Narrowing his eyes, Dean tried to make sense of it before he swung around to face Caleb.

''I take it he's one of you?'' he asked, shoving Reid back effortlessly as the kid went in for a swing.

''Reid!...Stop its ok!'' Caleb said shaking his head at his friends stupidity. He admired the fact that the blonde had gone in search of him and come to aid when he thought his leader was in trouble..but it wasn't needed

''Yeah..stop it, its annoying'' Dean added as he turned back around to give Reid, the 'death glare'. The blonde, frowning angrily.

''Look!..standing out here in the cold, and weighing the options isn't going to do us any good. It obvious we both know something and if we don't start talking we're not going to get anywhere'' Caleb added facing Dean, his voice filled with a husky frustration.

''I couldn't agree more….but what do we do about this? Situation?'' Dean asked, reaching out his arm and clamping a hand down on the top of Reid's head as the boy went for another go, but was stopped mid-action. While the eldest Winchesters concentration wasn't broken in the slightest, his action looking almost comical as he hadn't been phased by it.

''There's an old colony house, not far down the road…we'll meet there'' Caleb said, expecting Deans glance to his brother for second approval. The manner in which Dean moved, made Caleb think that he'd been doing whatever he did for a long time. And the look in his brothers eyes, suggested that the younger had secrets of his own. But whether or not they were friend or foe was yet to be revealed. Just because he had invited them back to the colony house, didn't mean that they had to see all of it….

In circumstances such as these, trust had to be earned before secrets were divulged. They were not things that could simply be blurted out, unless danger was the outcome sought from all of it. The covenant had been protected for several centuries due to the ability to keep a secret, and if it was revealed to just anyone the consequences could be dire. As thoughts milled through the minds of both sides, silence settled in once again before Deans sudden agreement crackled it away in a confident and seemingly cocky tone.

''Alright!..your place. No foul play, no whispering and if blonde wonder here tries anything again I can honestly say I will not be held responsible for my actions'' He stated, that smile curling along his features that only ever showed when he knew he could manipulate this situation. The boys were hiding something, and he was going to pry it from them if need be. No-one else was going to die or disappear because of that 'thing'.

Letting his hand slip from the lock he had had Reid placed in, he gently patted the boy on the shoulder as though to say 'no harm, no foul' before turning to wander over to his brother. His steps were slow and confident still, and he rose his shotgun to rest playfully over his shoulder. While he didn't say anything to Sam, his eyes spoke volumes and the youngest merely nodded before stepping in tow. The Impala wasn't parked far away and perhaps they'd make it back before the shadow descended on the scene once again.

Dean had never seen anything like it, and hell they saw a lot. The thing didn't even have features, it was just a mass of black, hallow and left him feeling cold. He could still feel the chill running down his spine from the contact and he imagined this 'Caleb' was feeling the same. The boy had been in its grasp for far longer, and he wondered how much of his soul it had managed to carve out. This was serious and part of him knew it demanded more than just a gun loaded with rock salt. They were dealing with something upper level.

…………………………………………………………………

After viciously eyeing the woods and the shadows their new acquaintances had disappeared into, Reid finally brought himself to move back to the parked Hummer. His pace getting faster until he fell in line with Caleb. ''What the fuck are you doing?...and you call me a moron?..your taking them to the colony house!'' he lectured, suddenly liking the feeling of being able to tell the eldest off for once. It was almost better than using, and the way it rolled so easily off his tongue made him want to grin.

''Trust me……'' Was all Caleb rumbled back before he grabbed the handle of the passenger door and got in, the clanking of metal sounding as it slammed behind him. ''They're here for the same reason we are……don't tell me these disappearances haven't been worrying you too.'' He added as he leant slightly over the leather seat and turned to face the disgruntled blonde who had begrudgingly joined them.

''Yeah..well, its still no excuse to show 'em our batcave…'' Reid answered with a sneer and another curse as he struggled to fasten his seatbelt in the anger he was feeling. ''you know if he'd done that..the joker would have handed his ass to him…''

Shaking his head, Caleb swivelled back round in his seat and gestured for Tyler to hurry up and get going. The brunette still lingering outside of the car.

……………………………………………………………………….

''This doesn't feel right Dean…they're not normal'' Sam said as he slung his bag into the backseat of the Impala, before straightening and peering over the black roof that glinted in the moonlight.

''How so?...'' Dean asked as he paused in his movements, before his face fell and he shook his head. ''Don't tell me your spidey sense went off?..because that's all we need'' he added with a groan, mock banging his head off the car.

''Didn't have to…Turned around with the EMF still in hand, and it went crazy when it pointed at one of them. And I'm not talking Tequila on a school night crazy'' The youngest retorted with a sigh before he ducked in and got in the car.

With a second door slam Dean joined him and started up the engine, his face looking pensive while his hands gripped the steering wheel. They'd have to watch their backs on this one. It wasn't like they could pull infinite resources out of their ass, go in fully loaded and the boys would expect something.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Candle light flickered off worn walls, and silhouettes were cast menacingly that seemed to dance and sway. The outline of six forms occupying various seats in the old decrepit house could be seen. Since the death of Caleb's father, Goreman had moved on and the place seemed to be deteriorating with lack of attention. To Dean, the place reminded him of so many places in which he'd had to fish out something dead or perform a last minute exorcism. It held history, and like the rest of this town, spooked him a little.

Caleb eyed his second in command, before he heaved a sigh and began to speak. ''First, before I say anything..I want to know what you were doing in those woods and how you knew to be there'' He stated, as the older brothers timing had been just a little too perfect.

''Hunting….and pure coincidence'' Dean answered stubbornly.

''Hunting what?...I don't think salts effective against a whole lot'' Tyler questioned, his blue eyes falling on Sam, before darting to Dean

''Whoa hey…..let the grown-ups talk'' Dean said in response with a deep set grin, before he turned to face Caleb with his answer. ''We were hunting that thing that tried to grab you…we think it's responsible for the disappearings'' he answered honestly, his finger tips drumming absently on the arm of an old tattered sofa.

''So you hunt ghosts?'' Caleb inquired, a sceptical look plaguing his features.

''Ghosts, werewolves, Wendigos, Demons..'' was the response, it being given in list form before he was sharply interrupted by the word

''witches?''. The interruption, this time coming from the blonde he'd become annoyingly acquainted with earlier.

''Only if their doing something they aught not to be…''

''And whats that?'' Reid asked again, leaning away from the wall and folding his arms in a defiant manner.

''Killing innocent people'' Dean sounded as he flicked his darkened gaze up to meet Reid's, determination of his own causing the glare to be held for longer than it was supposed to be.

''Enough!..'' Caleb interjected in the same frustration, he had earlier. His form shifting forwards on his seat. ''We agree the thing down at the barn sight is causing people to go missing…its been happing ever since Chase died there'' he added, purposely leaving out the part that it was his fault Chase was dead. That he had killed him.

''Let me guess, Chase was an angry sort?'' Dean asked, hoping it would be a simple salt and burn job. But alas the body had never been found had it?

''You could say that…threatened us and the ones we cared about. He challenged me..wanted something from me and I wouldn't hand it over.'' Was it best to be vague about this?..Why not just tell them it was a power struggle?

''And the plot thickens…'' Sam said, before he reached for his bag. ''Do you guys know what an EMF is?'' he asked and a few of them gave him a blank look, except Tyler.

The youngest member of the Covenant turning to face his leader in the process. ''He knows…'' Being faintly said as he watched Sam pull out the familiar makeshift gadget.

''It measures waves of paranormal energy….and when I pointed it at Tyler over there it went off. Now I'm guessing it would do the same with all of you..am I right?'' Sam asked as his thumb slid towards the switch.

''Yes….'' Caleb finally caved, if they already suspected it would only be a matter of time before they found out anyway. ''we have gifts….powers. Imagine being able to do whatever you want by just thinking it. Its passed down to the first born male of the families and it was why Chase died''

''you're the descendants of the first founding families…'' Dean and Sam said in unison, which caused both of them to shiver.

''Yeah…Chase was the fifth'' Pogue added, beating back his solo silence.

''And let me guess..he didn't play nice?'

''No….he wanted more power and in the end it killed him. Only it seems he's more stubborn than we thought and he's not letting go'' Reid spoke again.

''We think he's responsible for what's going on, and one way or another we're going to have to stop him…'' Caleb ran his hand through his dark hair, before a creak at the entrance of the living room caught his attention. There stood another figure, shrouded in shadow and the light only just catching his worn and tired features.

''Are you always this stupid Danvers?'' it husked, before a shallow laugh echoed around the room.


	5. Power surge

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything..yadda yadda yadda

**Authors Notes:** Hey guys!..sorry about the late update again, been uber busy with college work as it's the final run up to the exams. Wish me luck!. Erm, here be the next update, its shorter than usual..apologies haven't got the same amount of time on my hands like I used to. Anyway I hope you like. Also I'm really sorry I haven't gotten back to your reviews..I do read 'em honest! And appreciate them very very much. : )

**Ooooh Witchey!**

**Chapter 5**

''_We think he's responsible for what's going on, and one way or another we're going to have to stop him…'' Caleb ran his hand through his dark hair, before a creak at the entrance of the living room caught his attention. There stood another figure, shrouded in shadow and the light only just catching his worn and tired features._

''_Are you always this stupid Danvers?'' it husked, before a shallow laugh echoed around the room._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Caleb turned to look at the figure with dread, it taking far longer for him to crane his neck in that direction than it should of. The voice sent shivers down his spine, it being eerily familiar and it felt like a heavy fog as it coursed around him causing every inch of him to stand on end. 'Speak of the devil' couldn't have been more precise in that moment, as ''Chase…'' fell huskily from his lips in return.

The figure merely nodded in a silent confirmation before it stepped forward and lingered further into the room. The candle light flickered excessively as though a large draft had ran through the room and in between the shadows and interrupted light, Chase Collin's features could clearly be made out.

Caleb's brown eyes followed his every move with hesitance, and took in the fifth members' appearance. The eldest teenager no longer looked as such, and the previously youthful features were worn. Lines at the corner of his eyes marked years that hadn't past and the greying of his dirty blonde hair made him look in his late 30's.

''The one and only……I must say, you got out of that scrap looking a lot better than I do'' He said with a devilish grin as he directed his cold grey eyes at the leader of the covenant.

And as though the out casts voice had brought him back to reality, Caleb stood to attention, his eyes rolling over into their inky black.

''What are you doing here?'' Being growled in a defensive tone, that almost sounded feral.

''Relax…I'm not here to cause another fight, wouldn't really benefit me now would it? My death has already been greatly exaggerated'' Chase said snidely as he leant against the wall of the tattered house.

Dean had kept silent, his jaw tight pensively as the tension in the room suddenly rose to an all time high. He could feel all eyes on Chase, and hell who could blame them? from what he heard the kid…or now man had been bad news. Shifting forward on his seat, he glanced to Sam who held the same thoughtful glare.

''Then what? lingering in the woods like some boogie man not good enough for you anymore?'' Reid asked, his arms folding defensively though sadly still held a strong air of wariness.

''Ah yes! The disappearances…'' Chase mumbled enthusiastically, before another short laugh. ''What you were in the process of blaming me for as I arrived...''

''You think this is funny?'' Dean asked, as the way the laughter had rolled off so easily had disturbed him.

''No...I was merely taking amusement in the amateur deduction skills going on here, it really is just too funny'' Collin's stepped further into the room, his grin still ever present from the sarcasm that had dripped from him only moments ago. ''Let's blame Chase…heck he murdered a couple of people, got into a fight over power…of course it must be him!'' was then shouted as he spun around to face Caleb almost comically.

''But I know something you don't know…'' his voice went to an all time eerie as the words were more sung than said, it causing Sam to shiver.

However, it didn't so much disturb Caleb as much as anger him. In the blink of an eye, Chase was shoved against the wall with a heavy arm pressed to his throat. Caleb's black eyes stared menacingly up at him, and Chase merely smiled down at him despite his uncomfortable position. ''You can feel it can't you? how addictive it is?. You're hooked before you know it'' fell almost sadly as his smile faded.

''Stop playing around! Now I don't have any second thoughts about killing you. You threatened me, you threatened my family and you killed people that didn't deserve it…..Give me one good reason why I shouldn't'' Caleb barked, ignoring the worried stares he could feel pointed at his back like daggers from the others in the room.

''Because I can help you…..I know what it is'' Chase croaked out as the grip on his throat was pressed tighter.

''How?'' Dean asked as he got to his feet. ''You two buddies working together?'' was added as he stepped up to the two boys.

''Hardly….I was taken by it, thanks to golden boy here, he released it'' his cool blue eyes darting between Dean and Caleb. ''That extra boost of power sure came in handy, huh?''

''I don't know what you're talking about…'' Caleb defended. He hadn't told the boys his father had broken the rules of the covenant and had merely said that his father had passed away during the night.

''Sure you do…you know the power that came from your daddy when he sacrificed the sacred laws of the covenant…oh, don't tell me you didn't tell them!'' Suddenly things were looking amusing once again. ''This is priceless…''

''Shut up!'' Caleb yelled, his grip becoming tighter still until Chases breath came out ragged.

''Hey whoa!...calm down, he's talking!'' Dean interrupted, before he nodded in realisation. ''And that's a problem for you isn't it?…''

Caleb didn't answer but instead merely kept his darkened gaze on Chase as he slowly squashed the life out of him. The leader of the covenant didn't know when he had become so lost but it was evident by the yelling coming from behind him. At first it had just been the eldest Winchester he had heard giving objections, but then the words of his brothers had slowly drifted into consciousness.

''Caleb...let him go!'' Pogue stated in a warning tone

''What's he talking about?'' Followed by Reid.

''Caleb!'' Was added by Tyler.

Seeing that none of them dared approach the boy while he was throttling their enemy, Dean decided to take it into his on hands. Gripping Caleb's arm, he tried to pry it away from Chases throat. The grip was strong like a vice and it reminded him of trying to bend steel. ''C'mon!...let go!'' Dean strained before he found himself being tossed to a wall himself, pinned hard by an invisible force.

''Dean!'' Sam yelled as he stood up, glancing between his brother who was slung like a rag doll on the wall and the situation that caused it. He felt anger and fear seeping into him like tar, the edges of his temples suddenly on fire as he felt something like a vision building up there. It wasn't until he found himself shouting ''Stop it!'' and heard two thuds that he realised it wasn't a vision at all.

He had used his telekinesis. Shit.

Caleb lay sprawled on the floor, his eyes now a natural brown and Chase was slumped by the wall gasping for breath along with his brother. The youngest Winchester could suddenly feel all eyes on him, him having to swallow through the nerves of what he'd just done. His own powers scared him more than anything in the world as he knew why he had been given them……unlike the covenant, his had been given to him for the prospect of evil.

'I'm...I'm sorry'' Was croaked out shakily before he started backing towards the door, his brothers protests coming from the floor as he tried to get up.

''Sam…Sammy..'' Dean said as he recognised that look on his brothers face, it was the face of someone who was just about to do a runner. And as though he had momentarily been the psychic one, Sam was gone and out the door. ''Shit…'' being exclaimed by dean breathlessly as he got to his feet.

''What….was…..that!'' Reid shouted as he watched one of their new acquaintances dart out the door after a spectacular show of force. They had power too?


	6. Explanations and 'Demon'strations

**Disclaimer; **I'm really gonna have to stop typing this because its depressin me and I love these guys soo much. I Don't own the Covenant nor do I own Supernatural. le sigh

**Authors notes: **Here be the next chappy. Sorry it took me a while, doing exams at the minute and they're kinda weighing me down. Looking over some reviews I will try to incorporate what you guys want, because I'm nice like that : )

**Ooooh Witchey!**

**Chapter 6**

_He had used his telekinesis. Shit._

_Caleb lay sprawled on the floor, his eyes now a natural brown and Chase was slumped by the wall gasping for breath along with his brother. The youngest Winchester could suddenly feel all eyes on him, him having to swallow through the nerves of what he'd just done. His own powers scared him more than anything in the world as he knew why he had been given them……unlike the covenant, his had been given to him for the prospect of evil._

'_I'm..I'm sorry'' Was croaked out shakily before he started backing towards the door, his brothers protests coming from the floor as he tried to get up._

''_Sam..Sammy..'' Dean said as he recognised that look on his brothers face, it was the face of someone who was just about to do a runner. And as though he had momentarily been the psychic one, Sam was gone and out the door. ''Shit…'' being exclaimed by dean breathlessly as he got to his feet._

''_What….was…..that!'' Reid shouted as he watched one of their new acquaintances dart out the door after a spectacular show of force. They had power too?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The house that had been so full of anger and hate before, was now a vortex of awkwardness and fear. Events had a funny way of doing that, turning things upside down just when you thought things couldn't get any worse. Other than Reid's yelled inquiry no words had been spoken and the floorboards creaked in strained frustration underneath Deans feet as he made his way towards the open door. He didn't care what the boys thought, didn't care what their reaction would be, right now he just had to find his brother.

He was just about to step foot outside, when he heard one of the boys say ''where are you going?'' and as the older Winchester peered over his shoulder he could see the youngest looking at him expectantly.

''In case you haven't noticed my brother just took off..I gotta go find him'' Was all Dean said in response, being stopped in his tracks once again as a ''I'll come with you'' followed as Tyler stepped forward.

Dean wanted to protest, tell the boy that there was no need for him to come but as sincerity flashed in the younger male's eyes he found he couldn't. Nodding silently Dean exited the rickety house, dusting himself off frustratidly as he skipped impatiently down the front steps. He remembered the first time Sam had admitted to moving something with his mind, and at the time Dean couldn't deny that he was scared. He'd been raised to fight anything that went bump in the night, anything Supernatural and at that time he had feared he'd have to put his own brother down like so many things before him. It didn't help that when their dad had decided to go all sentimental before he'd died, that Dean realised his nightmare could possibly turn into reality.

The sound of gravel shifting behind him brought him back to reality, his body swinging around defensively as though forgetting he had allowed Tyler to follow him.

''Are you alright?'' The boy asked the eldest Winchester, a darkened brow arched warily.

''Yeah kid I'm fine…just..'' and as though the boy had been reading his mind, ''worried?'' fell from Tyler's lips.

''Yeah..'' Being Deans response before he shook his head and started to walk along the road that led up to the old manner. There was no point in taking the Impala, if Sammy didn't want to be found it wasn't likely he'd follow the road all the way along anyway.

''He was scared wasn't he?..about what he did..'' Tyler found himself asking, his fingers fiddling nervously with the edge of his sleeves as he walked. For some reason, this Winchester intimidated him and the look in his eyes suggested he'd seen more than even he could ever imagine.

''Bout a year ago now, Sam started getting these headaches and couldn't do anything when he got them, hurt pretty bad I guess.'' Dean mumbled, launching into the back story Tyler had wanted to hear without even having to give a prompt. ''Anyway these headaches came with images, often just a room or a quick glimpse of somethin…and Sammy would start saying we had to go to places, had to check things out because he had this 'feelin'. They always led us to something bad…..''

''They were visions..of things about to happen?'' Tyler asked, intrigued by what he was being told.

''Of Deaths about to happen…'' Dean corrected. ''Someone always dies in 'em and Sam made it our job to make sure it doesn't happen''

''Which is why you were in the woods last night?'' The picture was becoming clear now, the only reason they had got to Caleb in time was because Sam had, had a vision that their fearless leader was to die.

''Bingo…course what happened back there'' He gestured to the impressive use to telekinesis. ''Doesn't happen to often and when it does, he gets a little flighty…he didn't want whatever he has in the first place''

''So you can't..you know?'' Tyler asked out of curiosity.

''Do I look like the Jennifer love Hewitt type to you?...'' Dean asked, pausing momentarily and turning to face the boy.

''No…'' Was all Tyler said, slightly confused by the comment before he decided it was better that they just kept on walking.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Caleb hadn't known what had hit him when he fell to the floorboard, his brown eyes staring up at the tattered ceiling in a dazed confusion. He had managed to wind himself and so the first retake of breath stung as it hitched and seemed to stick uncomfortably in his throat. A cough spluttering as he rolled over onto his stomach in order to pick himself up. ''What in the hell just happened?'' being asked in a ragged tone as he slowly straightened into a standing position and searched his 'brothers' expressions.

''Which part are you talking about? the trying to kill me? or the part where the newbie landed you on your ass?'' Chase interjected in an amused tone as he watched the clearly defeated Danvers look lost.

''Shut up…'' was all that Caleb threw back as he tried to work out the kink in his back. The need and the want to kill the fifth family hadn't deteriorated but with the sudden and new development it was no longer at the forefront of his agenda.

''Oh come on Danvers, I can't seriously be the only one curious about how he tossed you like a Frisbee?'' Chase said again.

''Actually I am..'' Pogue said, momentarily putting aside his disgust for the descendant of Putnam to agree with him. ''I thought we were the only ones that could do this?''

''Yeah…'' Reid said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets in an awkward fashion. ''And what were you talking about, Caleb let this thing out?'' he added turning to Chase. Every instinct the blonde held told him not to trust the psycho, but the manner in which he had entered and made no move suggested he wasn't ready to give a repeat performance like he had said.

''It was unintentional..as far as I gather, the amount of power used on his..final blow'' Chase had to stop and laugh at that ''managed to create a rift…an opening''

''And your telling the truth?'' Caleb asked with a sigh, a hand rising to slide down his face and stop to massage his temples slightly.

''Maybe..maybe not. But what options do you have?'' Chase asked as he slowly walked over and took a seat. ''you have a demon on the loose snatching people and its all your fault'' added tauntingly as his features morphed into a malicious grin.

''A demon?'' Reid asked, his attention darting between Caleb and Chase. ''As in horns and speared tail?''

''No as in, non corporeal, straight from hell with the ability to posses anyone it chooses'' Chase said before his gaze fell to the floorboards. It hadn't been the first demon he'd come across, but he wasn't going to admit that, nor was he going to admit that he hadn't been entirely countable for his actions. It was better that they just thought he was, who he was. Evil, untrustworthy and a murderer. He didn't need to explain himself to anyone. ''But that's just the messenger…its preparing for something, much worse'' finally broke the slight bout of silence as Chase rose his head, an unusual sight of fear etched into his aged face.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dean and Tyler had been searching the thicket of trees for sometime now and there had been no sign of the younger Winchester. Worry and concern worming its way into Dean's chest where it seemed to collect and make him feel sick, his hazel eyes darting around his surroundings in a near frantic motion. ''Damnit Sammy!'' being shouted which made Tyler jump slightly and study his new friend in a concern of his own.

''we'll find him'' Tyler said trying to reassure the older male, short of grabbing the mans shoulders and making him look at him.

''No shit we will…I aint leaving here til I get him'' Dean confirmed, his worry and concern exiting as anger he didn't really have. His footsteps becoming heavier as he seemed to pour his emotions into his movements, the forest floor be damned.

The wind had began to pick up again, whistling and howling as it coursed its way through the trees causing them to bend in an unnatural fashion. The leaves almost seeming to snake across the floor, as though they were alive and the dusty ground caused a curtain of brown mist. However, it wasn't this that finally caused Dean to shiver but instead what was causing it.

Through the suddenly eerie weather they were having, he spotted a form hunched against a tree, hands pinned to their temples as though trying to force something out. ''Sam….'' Being breathed before he took off in a run towards his brother. Though as soon as he did he heard the tree's cry under the strain of being bent further and was just able to catch sight of a large branch heading for him before he was knocked to the floor

''The hell?'' was exclaimed as he looked up at a startled Tyler, whose eyes had instinctively turned into an inky black.

''I think he's doing this'' Tyler said as he looked at the trees, the way they swayed and bent others looking poised and ready to attack.

''Sam doesn't have that kind of power…besides if he did, he'd be too much of a sissy to use it'' Dean said as he picked himself up, only to duck and dive from another branch swinging for his head.

''Are you sure?!'' Tyler exclaimed as a branch aimed itself for him, the boy having to concentrate hard in order to fend it off with his own powers. A fierce crack sounding as the branch eventually broke under the pressure.

Dean sighed and glanced at the boy ''I dunno…'' being admitted as in the end, he didn't know the true extent of Sam's capabilities and neither did he. Heck he could possibly do anything and this was just the possible start. ''But why would he be doing it?''

''I dunno..defence?..he looked scared..'' Tyler said as his gaze darted around, watching for anything that was going to attack them

''I gotta get over there..'' Dean said as he looked at his brother again, his hands shaking from un-used adrenaline that was now working its way around his system.

''I'll cover you the best I can….'' Tyler said with an affirmed nod, the older male taking in his suggestion with thanks before he picked up his run once again. Instantly Tyler was in action, focusing his abilities on the intrusive branches and roots that sought to bring down the hunter. Further snapping and cracking as the trees gave way under the ongoing pressure.

He was so damn close now that he could almost reach out and touch his brother, however when he was just about to Dean found himself pinned to a tree. Blinding pain causing white spots to dance across his vision, as a stray branch pierced his shoulder and a cry of pain exited. He rose his hands shakily to curl around the branch in an attempt to remove it. Something wanted to keep him pinned and for some reason he didn't think it was Sam anymore. He had just been the bait….which caused his heart to sink. He'd fallen into a trap.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: ok so this was the next chapter and I hope you liked it. A cookie for anyone who can guess what's going to happen?..which'l probably be everyone lol.


	7. A cold front

**Authors Notes:** I am so, soo sorry for the uber long wait your guys have had. I hope your still with me and like this new chapter. I would have had it to you a month ago but since finishing college, I've had more hours at work so my creative hat was replaced with my work hat and my muse wasn't working properly.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Supernatural or the Covenant, belong to their respective owners, yadda yadda yadda. Also don't own Austin Powers where the 'diet coke of evil' quote came from.

**Ooooh Witchey!**

**Chapter 7**

Shivers ran like icy finger tips down his spine as he continued to struggle against the branch protruding from his shoulder. The temperature seemed to drop around him, and Dean could distinctively make out his breath condensing on the air and dissipating like a puff of angry smoke. He knew this feeling like the back of his hand and silent curses started milling around his mind as he curled his fist around the branch and tugged. His teeth clenched as the uneven object jarred against the open wound, causing splinters to mix with the blood seeping through the dark green of his over shirt. The bastard was coming and he was trapped like it wanted, his brother seemingly useless a few feet away and his young companion barely keeping up with the trees that sought to take him out also.

''Aww come on!..'' Dean yelled as the branch just wasn't budging. It had gone straight through him and penetrated the tree behind. If there was ever a moment that seemed to pass so slowly it could be going in slow motion, it was now. The seconds stretched out for what seemed like hours, and the possibility that he was well and truly screwed was sinking in. He didn't want to go out like this, like a cornered rabbit with no means of defence, it just wasn't fair. Dean Winchester was better than that, he went out fighting or not at all.

Tearing his gaze away from his messed shoulder, he darted it towards his brother who still seemed to be mentally struggling with something that wasn't there. Like an invisible friend only worse, as it seemed to be bringing forth nothing but anger and worry. ''Sam!..'' he yelled gruffly through the wind and crackling leaves, still receiving no response. ''Sammy!...could kinda use a little help here!'' he yelled again, as he swallowed down his nerves and willed his hands to stop shaking. They always pulled through for each other it was their thing, and they never failed…why would now be any different?

Tyler struggled harshly against the branches, his black orbs widening every time one poised itself before an attack. They almost looked like claws in the crappy weather that was now surrounding them and he just wished he had a little more kick to his abilities. As far as power went, he sometimes felt like his was the equivalent of pulling a rabbit out of a hat compared to Caleb and Pogue who had both ascended. He was just about to prevent another strike when the coldness reached him, seemingly causing his limbs to stiffen and his attention to be brought to another darkened patch in the woods. His blue eyes fixed on something moving, a shadow that seemed to ripple and dart through the trees like water. An eerie whistling following it as it tracked the distance towards them. ''Oh Shit…..'' he whispered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

''So on the evil rating scale…what are we talking about?'' Reid asked as he folded his arms tightly across his chest in an anxious manner. Up until Chase, they had very little to worry about apart from growing addicted to their powers and ending up like many of their respective fathers.

''I'm not going to rate evil…it just is'' Chase answered back boredly from the spot he had taken on the old tattered sofa. He couldn't say he was comfortable about this; even just sitting in the room with these three was starting to make his skin crawl. Though with the circumstances and the overbearing shadow he could feel forming around them, he couldn't see any other alternative but to work with them. ''But like I was saying, It's non corporeal..which means its going to be looking for something to live in, or rather somebody''

''Who?'' Caleb asked as he seemed to fold his own arms tighter, tension radiating off him in waves. It was almost amazing that he wasn't gritting his teeth, the manner in which he now stood. Stiff and rigid, the embodiment of awkwardness masked by determination and mock confidence. Recent events un-nerved him too, not to mention he'd took a trip to the floor courtesy of someone who looked afraid of his own abilities.

''Normally evil likes power, which would suggest me, you or Pogue…but it's not gonna work this time'' Chase said as he glanced down to the floor. ''It wears the body out too fast….and with our abilities we'd be dead within the week'' like he himself, should have been.

''That narrows it down to just about anyone'' Pogue commented, as minus them there were a whole lot of people populating Ipswich with no power and a free body to wear away.

''Sure….but if you were a demon looking for a body and there were two people here that made a living out of hunting these things, what would you do?'' Chase asked to which realisation sprang to Pogue's face.

''I'd take out one of the opposition….one possessed, means one out of the game'' Pogue said before his gaze shifted to Caleb unnervingly.

''And he gets it'' Chase taunted ''Now I'm wavering…since one of them has got a little demon in them already, it's gonna bypass that one…two many roaches in one motel if you get my drift. It's gonna go for the angry average Joe''

''Tyler's with him'' Reid then butted in, his blue eyes widening.

In response, Caleb just held up his hand as though to command silence before he cleared his throat and spoke. ''How do you know all this?...and why bother telling us?, why not let us crash and burn?''

Chase's mouth curved into another grin, his cold grey eyes rising to meet Caleb's as he let out a low laugh. ''When you've been to the dark side, you can kinda sense it..'' he said with a shrug. ''and the tall lanky one definitely has it in him, but it's practically the diet coke of evil..I wouldn't worry about him. Besides we might really need his help so don't be too quick to judge him and I'm helping you..because as much as I'd like to watch you lot run around like a bunch of headless chickens, my ass is on the line too…it's a mutual benefit if you will''

Caleb once again sighed, before he turned to Pogue as though looking for another option here. He wanted to take Chase's help as a given but due to the slight fact of the guy trying to kill them it was sort of hard. ''You and Reid head out and see if you can find them….I'll see what else oldie has to offer'' and with that the two other boys headed for the door, leaving the two eldest in the shadowed room.

''well I feel the love…'' Chase dug again, before his attention was drawn to the candles that oddly blew out in succession. ''that's not good''

…………………………………………………………………………………….

As the shadow crept closer, Dean felt the hand around the branch freeze. His eyes fixed on the scene in front of him, he barely had time to react before a heavy sensation settled on his chest. It crushed and pushed and a sense of invasion sprawled over him as the shadow surrounded him and blocked the others from view. The damned thing was taking him, its reaches already turning him into a puppet on strings as he felt his body involuntarily relax and his mind settle into a deep fog. They were really screwed now.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Authors Notes: Ok I know I left you with another slight cliff-hanger but I have the next post almost done so there won't be another 3 month wait lol, it should be up by next Thursday…so within the week.


	8. When Pigs fly

**Authors Notes:** Sorry for the uber long wait, I just don't have enough time on my hands like I used to. But I really enjoy writing this story so shall be keeping it up even if it takes me a little longer. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it was written listening to angry music so I'm hoping it doesn't sound too grrr lol.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own any of it, supernatural or Covenant wise.

**Ooooh Witchey!**

**Chapter 8**

Caleb scanned the room in concern as the smell of dissipating smoke hit his nostrils and the light slowly dimmed from the room, casting both the elder warlocks in darkness. His first reaction was to blame Chase for the happenings, thinking that this had all been a trap in order to lure the others away so that they could finish what they had started at Putnam Barn. His Jaw locked hard, becoming almost set and his words fell between the small gap in his teeth with such hatred that Chase backed up in his seat. ''I should of known I couldn't trust you'' he said through the darkness.

Chase shook his head, despite the fact he knew Caleb probably couldn't even see it. ''Danvers that wasn't me I swear… if I still wanted you dead I would of tried something before now, lackies or not'' he threw back in protest, only to feel a set of hands dragging him from where he sat.

''your lying'' Caleb contradicted as he shoved chase against the wall in a similar manner like before. ''you're the one whose been stirring everything up…''

''Then why would I be offering you my help!'' Chase shouted and shoved the second oldest back with his powers, despite promising he would never resort to using them again.

''Some sick satisfaction of being the wolf in sheeps clothing, I don't know'' Caleb spat back as he regained his balance and re-fixed his now onyx coloured eyes on Chase, his fists curling into balls.

''That was before…not now, and in case you haven't noticed we're in deep and you whining isn't gonna help matters. So why don't we just buck our ideas up and fix this'' Chase said trying to reason before he smirked, it even showing through the darkness that surrounded them. ''Isn't it funny though how I'm being the level headed one?..oh mighty leader'' he said before laughing.

Caleb shook his head and let go of the power for now, allowing the blackness in his eyes to fade and the energy coursing through his veins to slow. As much as it pained him to agree yet again with the monstrosity he now reluctantly called an ally, it was no good them bickering like a couple of old ladies with handbags at dawn.

''Fine, then what the hell is going on?'' Caleb asked as he frustratedly ran a hand through his hair and drew in a deep breath in the hope to calm himself a little. It exhaling in the same frustrated fashion.

''It's starting, everything I said…the things here and it's active'' Chase said as he was hoping they could have prevented this stage from even happening. He thought he'd got there in time to stop them from having true evil on their hands, he obviously hadn't.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Tyler paused as the trees just seemed to stop their previous onslaught, suspended from animation and seeming to be awaiting orders from whatever had brought them to life in the first place. The coldness got worse and he found himself cringing and curling up on himself in an attempt to seek what warmth was left in their surroundings. He shuddered, his breath now more visible upon the air as he turned in his crouched shape to watch what was happening to the eldest brother.

The shadow was curling itself around Dean, latching on like tentacles and forcing it's way into him first through the mouth and then the eyes. It filled him up until it had consumed his entire being, and his form seemed to slump against the trees.

''De..Dean..'' Tyler shivered out in a tone that was barely audible the younger male trying to force himself to stand straight and walk. His spine hurt from where shivers racked through him and he began to grow concerned that this wasn't going to end well. It wasn't even winter yet he felt like he was standing in the middle of the North Pole in nothing but his boxers. ''Dean….Yo..You ok?'' he added before swallowing.

He was close to the impaled figure of the Winchester, and was just about to reach out a shaky hand when the mans eyes shot open and displayed a heavy onyx much like their own eyes. Through shock the youngest covenant member fell back to the ground. ''what?...'' but before he could finish his question he was shoved to the side and felt a weight on top of him. Looking up it was the younger brother, now alert and looking severely panicked.

''we gotta get out of here'' Sam said as he stood up and yanked Tyler with him by the hand, relieved he'd gotten to the teen before the branch heading for him had caught him in the neck.

''what about your brother?'' Tyler said dodging another branch and tugging sam with him. The damn things had come back to life.

''He's not my brother at the moment'' The youngest Winchester said in sadness, as he started dragging Tyler through the trees and towards the road. ''we need to get back and warn the others…that thing, it's coming for you and your friends'' he stated, as he scanned the road. He didn't like this one bit, with Dean out of the game he was the only one who knew how to fix this and just thinking that made him feel alone.

…………………………………………………………………..

The thing living in and using Dean to it's advantage, scowled as the boys made a run for it. It's hand coming up to the impaled shoulder, and with one strong thrust yanked it free. Blood seeped from the wound before it started to come together and seemingly knit itself closed. Its onyx eyes watching it with satisfaction, before it raised its gaze to glance through the trees. It sensed power and it wasn't far away, they were close and within catching distance. ''Play time'' it said as it started its walk towards the source. It could hear the original bodies host yelling, wanting to be free and all the creature could do was laugh. ''Dean, Dean, Dean…surely you should of known this was coming eventually'' it said, almost looking like a mad man talking to himself. ''you're not a member of the hunting society if you haven't been possessed at least once..it's a right of passage if you will. And what you do while under manipulation..exactly the same'' it added as it kept on walking, following the trail of power through another clearing. ''I'm going to get my revenge and kill those boys…I'll try leave your brother out of it but if something unfortunate does happen I am truly..very sorry'' it said sarcastically.

Just as it was about to open Deans mouth again, it paused as it caught sight of one of the boys. That devilish grin crossed Deans features, before it closed his eyes and allowed the blackness to fade from them. The ability to fool was often a useful trait and he was going to use it against the blonde member of the group. What Reid didn't know was severely going to hurt him and his ignorance would be his undoing.

Picking up his phone, Reid cursed as he dialled in Pogue's number and waited for the call to connect. Hearing a very welcomed 'yeah?' from the other side, he sighed in relief.

''Dude I can't see anything…it's like Tyler and that guy just disappeared. I can't even sense him anymore'' Reid said as he glanced around only to come face to face with Dean. ''Ah!'' being said in shock before he dropped his phone. ''man don't scare me like that'' he said in a breathy tone as he bent down to pick up the fallen object.

''Sorry…didn't know you were skittish'' 'Dean' said with a shrug and an impassive look. ''I'll start trampling like an elephant next time so I don't give delicate little you a girly fit'' the creature added, perfectly mocking the two males newly formed relationship.

''where's Tyler?'' Reid asked as he started raising his handset back to his ear.

''Dunno, ran off…'' it said in response though knew instantly that the kid didn't believe him. The way the blonde tensed suggested that he already knew what was going to happen and surely wasn't going to fall for this shit.

''He wouldn't do that….'' The covenant member said, hesitantly backing up from the oldest brother.

''your right'' The creature said, allowing Deans eyes to go an inky black before it stepped forwards and grabbed the phone from the boys hand, it cracking and breaking in his hand like a twig. ''what's the matter? afraid?'' it taunted ''your families have had this coming for such along time, especially with what you did to me''

''Afraid?'' Reid asked before he decided to stand his ground, a cocky smile lighting up his impish like features. ''ch'yeah!..when pigs fly'' he taunted back and readied himself.

………………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile Pogue was stood on the other end of the phone, confused and suddenly very afraid. ''Reid?..'' he said into the phone ''Reid?'' being added in more panic before he hung up, glancing in the direction of the house and then the one he could sense his fellow covenant member in. ''Hold on'' he said to himself and a pretend Reid before he took off in the direction to help his friend.

………………………………………………..

A/N: Rusty a little I guess, took me a while to get back into the swing of things BUT I've got the next chapter started and I'm not gonna promise but it may be up Christmas eve if anyone is still lingering around ye olde internet. Byes for now guys : )


End file.
